ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Omnitrix (Mk II)
Appearance The Infinimatrix has a sleek watch-like design. Its wristband is primarily colored black with green circuit-like patterns, with the edges colored white. The faceplate is surrounded by a grey rim. It does not have any buttons, and therefore responds to Ben's touch. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Infinimatrix's default mode - the Infinimatrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Transformations last for an average of 20 to 30 minutes. However, the user can revert back to human anytime they want. Quickchange transformations will reduce the usage time. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Infinimatrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Infinimatrix is recharged. When the user is in alien form and the Infinimatrix is about to time out, the symbol will beep and flash red for a few seconds before covering its user in red light. If the user reverts by their own volition, they will revert straight away in a flash of green light instead. |-|Scan Mode= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Features General *The Omnitrix (Mk II) mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) has a quick change feature. *The Infinimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *When transformed, the Infinimatrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. *If someone tries to tamper with the Infinimatrix against the user's will, the Infinimatrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) is able to repair genetic damage. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Omnitrix (Mk II) changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) has a Master Control. *The Infinimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Infinimatrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) does not mistransform. *The Omnitrix (Mk II) does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. Color Coding *The Infinimatrix can display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Not Working Properly Aliens Unlocked Aliens Playlist 1 Category:Devices